Helena de Troya
by Litvamp7
Summary: "¿Entiende que usted se ha vuelto la razón por la que los sueños siguen siendo sueños, y los pensamientos, solo eso?". Porque ella podría tener un nombre totalmente destino, pero para él, solo podía ser llamada Helena. [Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec & Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".]


**_Cabe recalcar que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo he jugado con ellos a mi antojo, cambiando un poco -por no decir bastante- la historia. Esto sin fines de lucro, bien._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Alec &amp; Nessie" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

**_Bien, esto es un Au, con 2,222 palabras. Y creo que es todo lo que puedo decir, ademas de que deseo que les guste._**

* * *

**_Pero su belleza era como la de Helena de Troya, con la palabra  
'desastre' escrito en cada línea._**

Sus ojos han comenzado a lagrimear a causa de la fijeza con la cual mira la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno. De un maldito cuaderno que jamás había necesitado, no hasta que ella apareció.

La tarde en la que entró a su consultorio lucía como un cliché. Pantalones oscuros y rasgados, botas militares, playera blanca con un estampado que anunciaba su rencor contra el mundo y unas pulseras que seguramente ocultaban los cortes que ella misma se hacía. Había tratado muchos casos de estos, en todos ellos sus pacientes dejaron atrás sus temores, sentimientos de odio, traumas de la infancia, cualquier cosa con la que cargaran. Así que cuando la chica cerró la puerta de golpe para pasar a tirarse sobre el diván de color azul, no le importó que le dejase con la mano extendida, ya que no pensaba que tendría que tratarla por mucho tiempo. Unas sesiones semanales y ella podía ser una chica normal para después encontrar un novio con el cual liarse.

Pero todo dio un giro en sus pensamientos al momento en que hizo una pregunta de rutina, una que usualmente era respondida con _"no lo sé", "mis padres me obligan a venir", "mi madre cree en esta basura", _o en ocasiones silencio. Él lo dijo. _¿Por qué estás aquí? _Y ella no vaciló cuando respondió. _Porque en mi mente encuentro muchas maneras de asesinar a quienes me rodean. _

Le tomó un segundo recomponerse. Y para cuando lo hizo, ella se arrancaba las pulseras de los antebrazos. Unos antebrazos pulcros como la porcelana, ningún corte en ellos.

Del resto de la hora no sacó nada. Ella comenzó a divagar sobre los estereotipos y como lo había atrapado en uno al notar como la observaba con asombro.

_"Que luzca como una niña mimada en época de rebeldía, o alguien que ha pasado por mucho, no significa que lo sea, Vulturi." _Y con esas palabras le dejó a solas, recapacitando sobre como posiblemente había arruinado una consulta y un paciente. No esperaba volver a verle. Por eso cuando apareció tres días después con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo recargado en el umbral de su puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Esta vez pensaba hacer las cosas bien.

Trató de que en esa reunión le dijera cosas sobre su familia. Resultó ser que tenía una familia común y corriente. Con la dosis exacta de alteración para que no se tratara de algo monótono. Ella tenía una gran alegría para ciertos ámbitos, una real. No había un pasado escambroso. Nada. En la tercera cita se desvió a sus amigos, la escuela, novio. Amigos, ella tenía los necesarios, esa pareja no existía pero había pretendientes, la escuela era normal, buenas calificaciones, los maestros la apreciaban por ser educada y disciplinada. Tampoco había nada ahí. Escarbó todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la sexta visita, al final de esta Alec incluso pensó en hablar con su madre acerca de porque la enviaba ahí, quizá ella solo estaba fingiendo, podría ser una broma, o un pretexto para hacer algo diferente en sus tardes o por la curiosidad morbosa de ver a un psiquiatra.

Le pidió a su secretaria que le pidiera a la madre de la chica que pasara con ella la siguiente ocasión.

_"Ella viene sola. Por su propia voluntad. El primer día dijo que algo está realmente mal con ella y lo necesita." _Esas fueron las palabras de la rubia mujer.

Renesmee asistía porque ella decía que era lo necesario y él no podía averiguar o comprender porque lo creía así. Solo hasta ese momento reflexionó sobre su primera respuesta, sus primeras palabras hacia su persona. _Porque en mi mente encuentro muchas maneras de asesinar a quienes me rodean. _Puede que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-¿Nada que le aflija hoy sobre mí, señor? –inquirió la cobriza, al tiempo que enarcaba sus cobrizas cejas, claramente reclamando su atención. Alec levantó la cabeza en su dirección. No estaba seguro de que responderle, así que hizo un truco tan viejo y obvio como el mismo cielo.

-¿Qué tal tus sueños de anoche? ¿Quién murió en ellos?

Cambió el tema.

Ella sonrió como Cheshire.

Le había atrapado. De nuevo. Como hacía en cada encuentro.

Y quizá a él le gustaba caer en su juego.

-La chica que trabaja para ti. ¿Jane, se llama?

-¿Acaso no te agrada?

-Nunca dije eso –su ceño se arrugó, como si la hubiese herido al errar. Y él en verdad se sintió mal por no acertar-. La mayoría de las personas que asesino en mi mente suelen ser las mismas que me agradan, algunas veces son desconocidos, aunque no faltan esas personas insoportables. Te lo había dicho ya hace tiempo.

-Lo lamento –musitó, sorprendiéndose y arrepintiéndose en cuanto la disculpa salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué lamentaba no recordar a quienes degollaba, daba tiros, apuñalaba o descuartizaba? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse centrado solo en sus problemas y alejado del largo de sus piernas?-. Creo que hemos terminado por hoy –sentenció, cerrando el cuaderno gris y colocándolo lejos, para que ella no confirmara el hecho de que no había escrito ninguna de sus historias esta vez.

Renesmee se puso de pie y sacudió sus hombros. Un acto sencillo, común e inofensivo, que reveló un poco de su blanco sostén cuando su blusa resbaló a causa del movimiento. Las puntas de los zapatos de Alec fueron lo más interesante para él a partir de ese momento. Solo tenía que mantenerse así en lo que ella abandonaba la sala.

Contó y esperó, pero la puerta no se escuchó.

Terminó por alzar los ojos, topándose con ella a escasos centímetros de distancia.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan silenciosa?

-Renesmee –se quejó él, sus ojos intercalando entre la salida y ella. Sus rizos rojizos se movieron al ritmo negativo de su cabeza.

-¿Entiende que usted se ha vuelto la razón por la que los sueños siguen siendo sueños, y los pensamientos, solo eso?

-Pero si no hemos progresado en nada aquí. Eres tan reacia a decirme el porqué de todo esto, que eso no puede ser más que una mentira.

-No puedo decir algo que no conozco, no puedo mentirte, ¿Comprendes eso? –su diestra se estiró, deslizándose lentamente sobre los cabellos castaños de Alec.

-Me cuesta creer que te entiendas a ti misma –las palabras salieron con más desprecio del que se creía capaz, que los ojos de ella se llenaron de furia por unas milésimas, antes de que esos orbes chocolates tomaran la _dulce tristeza _de siempre.

-No necesito avanzar. Adelante o atrás, da lo mismo. Ni siquiera necesito ser salvada. Los sueños pueden seguir viniendo cada noche, mientras esté segura de que te encontraré aquí cuando lo necesite.

-Rene.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, cosa que si bien agradecía porque no encontraba palabras para responder, no justificaba que ella estuviese sobre su regazo, las manos enredadas en el cabello de su nuca, besándole con fiereza.

Parpadeo una sola vez y su paciente desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una chica que deseaba hasta en los momentos menos oportunos. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, no fue para parpadear, sino que los mantuvo de esa manera, guiando sus manos a la cintura de ella, pero no sobre su camiseta azul bebé, sino bajo de esta, tanteando por la piel con la que soñaba.

Mordió su labio inferior tantas veces y con tal intensidad que saboreo la sangre en la boca de Renesmee. Ella no se echaba hacia atrás por ese detalle, sino que se había apresurado en sacarle el saco y la corbata. Sus manos fueron hábiles cuando deshizo el nudo, que él no se dio cuenta hasta que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con suma libertad.

Alec lo permitió. Porque lo quería realmente. Ya no le importaba que Jane estuviese afuera, a unos cuantos metros en realidad. Las paredes no dejaban salir el sonido, no mucho, por algo eran los muros ideales para un consultorio.

Las delicadas manos de la joven rasguñaron la espalda del hombre, haciéndolo gruñir contra sus labios. Unos segundos después él apreciaba con plenitud el sostén que los había llevado a esta situación.

La tomó con firmeza por sus muslos, ella enredó rápidamente sus piernas en el torso del psiquiatra, dándole el camino libre para que la recostara sobre el diván con una mezcla de suavidad y desesperación.

No fue hasta que ella se deshizo del cinto y se disponía a bajar el pantalón que combinaba con su saco, que algo hizo _clic _en su mente. Dejó de besar su clavícula para mirarle. Eran el mismo chocolate que el de la chica que dormía entre visiones de muerte y sangre. La misma blanca piel de su paciente, esa que tenía que ayudar, las mismas curvas que aunque cautivaban, por profesionalidad no debía de tener sexo con ella, mucho menos besarla o tocarla de esta manera.

Bruscamente se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro hirviendo cuando comprendió que era lo que él hacía. Alec recogió sus prendas y se colocó la camisa blanca, dejando lo demás sobre su escritorio. Luego, le arrojó a la chica su propia playera, y sin atreverse a mirarla, habló:

-No voy a tratarte más. Nunca, Renesmee. Hemos pasado por encima de las reglas, sin mencionar que no quieres mejorar. Ve a casa, yo tengo que llamar a un hospital y contarles que eres un peligro para la sociedad, es mi deber –su zurda presionando la madera de la cual se apoyaba-. Largo de aquí, señorita Cullen.

Él no estuvo en posición o disposición de ver el rostro de la cobriza. No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos, las uñas clavadas en sus palmas, o los temblores que la invadían. Ella pudo decir algo más, pero no lo hizo porque había llegado al punto sin retorno. La habían roto. Y eso era lo que se necesitaba para acabarla.

Entre sollozos ahogados se vistió y abandonó el lugar.

Alec canceló la cita que tenía después de esta y envió a la rubia a su casa.

Renesmee sollozó todo el camino a su hogar.

Él se terminó una botella de whisky que escondía en un gabinete.

Ella esperó en vela que la policía, una ambulancia, o algo la recogiera para encerrarla en un manicomio.

El psiquiatra despedazó los teléfonos que tenía tras acabar de beber. Había terminado con ella. No iba a hacer la llamada. No podía hacerle eso. Además, si no había hecho nada a este punto, ¿Por qué habría de ser realmente un peligro?

La ex paciente decidió por la mañana que llegarían más tarde por ella, así como también había decidido que el encierro valdría la pena.

Alec no salió de su consultorio desde el día anterior. Volvió a pedirle a su secretaria que cancelara sus citas. Solo quería estar en casa y darse una ducha, luego de tremenda noche que había pasado. Para cuando hizo el intento de ir a casa, para cuando consideró que estaba sobrio aunque con resaca, ya era de mediodía. Cerraba la puerta tras de sí, el saco y la cortaba sobre el brazo, no se había arreglado desde que ella se fue.

-Jane, creí que estarías en casa para esta hora. Te dije que no atenderé a nadie hoy –la mujer seguía en su escritorio, pero no estaba sentada o prestándole atención, leyendo como a veces solía hacer, nada de eso, sus ojos estaban fijos en la televisión. Algo extraño en ella. Ese aparato solamente se encendía por la sala de espera-. ¿Jane? –insistió él, mientras seguía el rumbo de su mirada.

-Señor Vulturi, la chica. La que se fue ayer hecha un mar de lágrimas.

No dijo más, y Alec tampoco lo necesitaba. Sus orbes azules ya observan lo mismo que ella. Asimilando como el noticiero pregonaba que una muchacha cobriza había acabado con la vida de muchos estudiantes y maestros. Y que ahora un reporte policial anunciaba que sus familiares fueron encontrados muertos también. Madre, padre e incluso su hermano menor.

Inhumanamente transmitían imágenes de lo sucedido en el colegio, daban detalles morbosos que alteraban a los televidentes, pero que a él simplemente le enumeraban los sueños que le habían sido confiados.

Las piernas del castaño fallaron, logrando que acabara de rodillas en el piso, sus muslos cayeron sobre sí mismo, sus manos ocultaron su rostro, porque no quería que Jane le viese llorar. Si bien Renesmee había empuñado esas armas, asesinado a esas personas, fue él quien la llevó a eso.

_¿Entiende que usted se ha vuelto la razón por la que los sueños siguen siendo sueños, y los pensamientos, solo eso?_

_Adelante o atrás, da lo mismo. _

_Ni siquiera necesito ser salvada. Los sueños pueden seguir viniendo cada noche, mientras esté segura de que te encontraré aquí cuando lo necesite._

Ella le había dado la respuesta a sus problemas. Y él la había enviado a casa, llevándola al borde con la amenaza de encerrarla, tratándola como demente, desilusionándola. Mandándola lejos cuando debería de haberla tenido cerca.

Alec la había convertido en Helena de Troya.

Hermosa y letal para todo el mundo.

* * *

_+Litvamp7._


End file.
